


Duet

by Summertime_Poet



Category: Dhani Harrison (Musician), Jakob Dylan (musician)
Genre: (reasons being that Must Be Santa is responsible for about. 80 percent of this fic at the v least), (which don't make up more than a few lines actually), Fluff, Idiots in Love, Interviews, M/M, Music, SO MUCH FLUFF, a group chat sequence!!! (the first i ever wrote and i like to think it's funny (pls validate me)), and then i wrote this and gave myself FeelsTM, anyway, dylarrison, dylarrison jr., lots of silliness and fun, mystery-solving (sorta), pls give this ship a chance and you'll get all of the above and more!! :D, references to Bob because of reasons, this was more of a lowkey ship of mine thanks to a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: “Anyway, you remember his cover of Must Be Santa?”“Oh my god.”* * * *In which Dhani is invited to do a Rolling Stone interview with a mystery person, allegedly an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time. And he is certain he won't get any sleep until he finds out justwhothat person is...
Relationships: Dhani Harrison/Jakob Dylan
Kudos: 5





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> So- a dear friend of mine wrote a gem of a fic named "They've Trapped Us Boys" for this ship some time ago and it's still one of my very favourite things (you should check it out here, btw, and not only because I made a fun little reference to it at one point: https://ill-be-your-tennessee-lamb.tumblr.com/post/178082211655/theyve-trapped-us-boys) <3333
> 
> Anyway, this ship was only a low-key ship of mine when I first read my friend's fic. And then I had the idea for this fic and it was?? So sweet and so much fun to write that now I have a whole lot more feels about the ship than I started out with. <333
> 
> Thanks tons to bablevees (for the inspiration to this ship and the support), Aldrig (also for the support and kind feedback) and a big thank you to SmittyJaws for the amazing beta!!! <33333
> 
> Please enjoy! ^^/ <3

It all began, as these things have a tendency to, with a harmless enough enquiry.

Dhani had received an invitation to do an interview with the Rolling Stone magazine sometime late in November. Now, that was nothing unusual in his books. He had done his fair share of interviews over the years, in part due to being his father’s son, in part due to long being a musician of his own right. Now, this invitation, though? It caught his attention far more than any usual invitation to an interview would have done. Because it required some navigation, some shuffling dates around in his calendar – and someone else’s. Just that Dhani didn’t know _who_ that mysterious other person was, that was supposed to be interviewed together with him.

Dhani reread the letter a good couple dozen times.

It said that he was to be interviewed together with someone he already knew. _Well_, he thought. _I _do_ know quite a lot of people…_

Furthermore, it was someone also from the music field. _Kinda obvious_. He scratched his head. _Still doesn’t limit the amount of people it could be._

The letter also hinted that it was someone he had known for a long time - _ long was relative, wasn’t it? _– and someone he likely hadn’t seen in a long time either, given what was known to the magazine and the public. It was supposed to be a fun sort of reunion.

That last part was what Dhani couldn’t get off his mind. Sure, he was thrilled and excited that they were – _hopefully_ – trying to do something nice for him, but... Just _whom_ was he to be reunited with?

He knew that it was supposed to be a surprise. He knew better than to get impatient about this matter. _And yet._

So, a few days after the date for the interview was finally settled on, he found himself unable to sleep and opened his messenger app.

And created a group chat with all the people he could think of that the Rolling Stone might want him to meet.

**Dhani:** Hi :) Any of you doing a Rolling Stone interview with a mysterious other person sometime mid-December?

**Kris:** Wtf mate it’s like 2am

**Dhani:** 2am where you are, perhaps

**Kris:** That’s fair

Dhani yawned into his hand and replied immediately after Kris’s response.

**Dhani:** 4am where I am

**James:** Not the one you’re looking for, btw. Sorry, pal

**Dan:** Nope

**James:** Want me to make enquiries?

**Dhani:** Nah, they probably won’t like that. Thanks tho

**Dhani:** Seriously, though. None of you guys were invited to do a RS interview mid-December? With me?

**Jakob:** Go to sleep, Dhanster

**Dhani:** Don’t tell me what to do, Dylan

**Rufus: **lol

**Lily:** Seriously, could you guys be any more married? :’D

**Jakob:** You know that’s not possible

**Dhani:** GUYS. Did y’all just evade my question??

**Jakob: **You should stop fretting abt this Dhani, it’s gonna be fine

**Dhani:** *eye-rolling emoji*

**Jakob:** Srsly, go to sleep Dhani, it’s late af

**Lily:** Yeah, we should all head to bed now. Sleep well, kiddos

**Rufus:** night, my American friends

**Kris:** Nite

Dhani sighed and put his phone away. His friends seemingly weren’t involved in all of this. He should probably try to get some sleep instead.

Rolling onto his back, he pulled the covers up to his chest and squinted. There was still light coming from the other side of the bed. Dhani rolled onto his side and stretched so that he could reach farther across the body that was blocking his movement. Then, he swatted lightly at the phone emanating the light in question.

“Cat.”

“Hmpf.” Dhani pouted, but he only got a grin in reply.

“Who are you to judge?”

“Goddammit.”

But it was only a few seconds later that the light on the other side of the bed was turned off and Dhani found himself wrapped into a warm, tight embrace. He fell asleep within minutes, the mystery interview completely banished from his mind.

The day of the interview came sooner than anticipated. The usual whirl that seemed to catch everyone before the holidays didn’t spare Dhani either, and before he could say “oh, I should have fuckin’ known it”, he found himself seated in a nice room at the Rolling Stones’ headquarters, right next to none other than Jakob Dylan.

Very much embarrassed at how he had allowed Jakob to fool him, he just buried his head in his hands and groaned theatrically. Jakob only looked at him and snorted.

“I never told you I _wasn’t_ the mystery person!”

“You told me you wouldn’t be doing _any more interviews _this year??”

Jakob scratched his chin. “Okay, that’s fair. But I said that before I was asked to do this with you.” He grinned and didn’t falter even a tiny bit under Dhani’s dark gaze. He shrugged: “It’s not my fault, is it? And I have a feeling that this is gonna be fun, Dhanster.”

“Oh my god, please don’t call me that in public,” Dhani just breathed out in a hushed voice. “Seriously, Jake.”

Jakob nodded. “Alright. But in turn, you’re gonna try to relax now, okay?”

This was the moment that their interviewer chose to appear. He greeted them cheerfully and explained that Tony, who had done some interviews with each of them respectively over the years, wasn’t doing this interview because the whole editorial team had sent him on a much needed vacation.

“Guy doesn’t know when to take a break. He hadn’t taken a day off in _three years_,” Ryan explained to them. He sat down opposite of them and quickly looked through his note cards. When he looked back up, the cards in one hand, his phone ready to record in the other, he seemed to notice something that made him halt, however. _Two shiny rings._ He grinned.

“Huh, didn’t know you guys had gotten hitched.”

Dhani’s breath caught in his throat. Jakob noticed and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Would you wanna talk more about your significant others today, or-“

“Maybe later.” Jakob gave him a smile and they began the interview, Ryan all too eager to hear whether the two of them were appropriately thrilled to have met again and be able to do this interview together. Dhani actually found himself relaxing after a while and had to suppress a laugh several times. Judging by the twinkle in Jakob’s eyes, he felt the same way about the interviewer’s excitement.

Sooner than anticipated, the interview was over and Ryan invited them to play a song together. This, too, had been hinted at in the enquiry letter they both had received last month, but Dhani hadn’t prioritized it as much as finding out who his interview partner was going to be. Now he wished he had.

“Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is always a favorite around this time of year?” Ryan suggested with a smirk. Dhani couldn’t suppress a snort and heard Jakob laughing next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jakob giving him a nod and turned around. Their hands brushed when he did and Jakob’s smile widened.

“You know that Christmas album my dad recorded?”

“How couldn’t I? You didn’t stop mentioning it that holiday season.”

“True.” Jakob grinned at the memory. And the holidays that year spent with his dad.

“Anyway, you remember his cover of Must Be Santa?”

“Oh my god.”

“Yes.”

Dhani gave him a searching glance, then gave in. He waved his hand at Jakob. “Gimme your phone, I need to listen to the song again to at least make an attempt to get it right.”

Jakob obeyed – all too happily, if he was being honest – and turned toward Ryan. “Can we get a couple of additional studio musicians to do this in, say, an hour?”

Ryan beamed like Jakob had just hung the moon. “Sure!” And, after showing them to one of the studios, off he was.

After Dhani was done listening to the song a couple of times, they started practicing with the studio guitars they had been provided with. It was fast-played chords and almost shouting the lyrics breathlessly into each other’s face as fast as they could from there on.

“This is insane,” Dhani said when they took a breather, but he was grinning, enjoying the silliness more than words could express.

“You know what kind of life you agreed to when-“

The door burst open and in came Ryan, a studio band they didn’t know, as well as two cameramen with their equipment.

It was a _blast_. That was the only way to put it. They made it through the song on their third or fourth take, but the second the cameras were off, Dhani collapsed into a fit of giggles and had to cling onto Jakob to steady himself.

“That was fun.”

His face was red and Jakob looked at him like he wanted to kiss him right then and there. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Dhani and pulled him up against his side. Dhani shuddered, but the smile didn’t leave his face.

“I should have hoped so.”

They thanked the studio band for the job well done as well as the fun that they had had, shook everyone’s hands and left to say goodbye to Ryan.

Jakob’s hand had long left Dhani’s shoulder and, after a tentative brush or two against his knuckles, was now firmly clasped in Dhani’s hand. They were smiling and their faces were still slightly red from singing the fast holiday song several times in a row when they left the room together.

It was their giddy and relaxed selves that ran into Ryan in the hallway. While they thanked him for the fun interview and jamming session, Ryan’s gaze wandered down to their joined hands and he smiled. _Ah._ He wouldn’t need to take Jakob up on his earlier offer to elaborate. He felt that he had gotten the right idea and wouldn’t ask – nor tell.

“You guys have a good evening, yeah?” He smiled at them and shook their respective free hand.

“Thanks, mate, you too,” Dhani smiled and looked at Jakob with a fond gaze. He gave a gentle tug on the other man’s hand and, after another smile and nod at Ryan, off they were.

Once they had put on their coats and were out of the building’s front door, he turned his head toward Jakob, only to find the other man already looking at him with a gentle smile on his lips.

“That was... a lot of fun, actually.”

Jakob grinned, just a tiny bit smugly. “You did choose your spouse wisely, after all.”

Dhani just gave him an amused look out of the corner of his eye. “You didn’t choose too badly, either, I’d say.”

It took them only two seconds before they were laughing once again. And just like that, despite the freezing evening temperature, Dhani was feeling all giddy and warm again. To think he had stressed so much about finding out who his interview partner would be until earlier today...

“C’mon.” A gentle tug on Dhani’s hand. “I think dad wouldn’t mind us dropping by. Wanna go?” Jakob grinned as Dhani just buried his face in the crook of his neck. And didn’t move away.

“Huh. Dhanster?” Jakob asked and lightly poked Dhani’s back with his gloved hand.

“Don’t wanna move right now. You’re comfy.” His words were barely audible, as his face was hidden in the fake fur of Jakob’s winter coat. His cold nose was pressed against Jakob’s throat though, and Jakob tried to shift away from it – but to no avail.

“Alright, then. Then I’ll carry you.”

“_Nooo._”

“Don’t tell me you still have your so-called polka dot PTSD,” Jakob half-teased.

Dhani only groaned and Jakob laughed.

“We’ve been married for how many years now?”

Dhani finally pulled back from Jakob’s neck and made a face as though he was pondering the question seriously.

“Not long enough for me to get over the polka dots. Never long enough.”

Jakob snorted and shook his head. Taking hold of Dhani’s hand again, he squeezed it in encouragement.

“So- you coming?”

Dhani gave a plaintive sigh for the sake of drama (mostly) but smiled back at Jakob and, squeezing Jakob’s hand back, nodded.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read "They've Trapped Us Boys" yet and wonder about the polka dot PTSD? Please check out the fic. It's so, so worth it <3333
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! ❤ As always, you can also find this fic on my fanfic blog, patsdrabbles over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
